A device, such as a mobile device, offers various services and applications to its user, such as a media service, a communication service, a navigation service, a business application, and web browsing. Additionally, users may store personal or sensitive information on the device. Accordingly, the device may provide various security services that aid the user in securing information stored on or accessible via the device. For example, the device may include a biometric-based security service that allows the device to authenticate the user before access and use of the device is permitted.